For Better or Worse
by See Jane Write
Summary: The truth behind Chris's messy divorce. Rating to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

For Better or Worse

Summary: The truth behind Chris's messy divorce.

Pairings: Tracey/Chris, eventually Tracey/Kelly (of course)

Disclaimer: As with anything I write, I do not own the characters.

Author's Note: Yes, it's random, but that's me. Basically inspired when Chris said he had been divorced.

New York City

Seven Years Ago

"Honey, I'm home," Tracey Kibre-Ravell called as she tossed her keys onto the table inside the hallway. She had the small stack of mail in her left hand and the small bag of groceries in her right. She walked down the hallway and turned right into the kitchen where she found her husband, Detective Chris Ravell, cooking behind the stove. She smiled as she placed the mail and bag on the kitchen table and walked up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You know, I love a man who can cook for me," she said seductively.

Chris smiled as he placed the spoon with which he had been using to stir spaghetti sauce down on the spoon rest. He turned around and pulled Tracey into a tight hug. "You took the test?" he asked with eager anticipation.

Tracey quickly turned the burners on the stove off. She nodded slightly. "I'm ovulating," she informed him with a wide smile on her face.

"Then screw the spaghetti," Chris said as he lifted Tracey into his arms. He frowned slightly. "Ok, don't really do that. Let's just go upstairs, have some hot, sweaty sex, and forget about dinner."

Tracey laughed. It was like they were dating all over again. "As thrilling as that idea sounds, I'm starving," she said as she gestured her head back at the ground.

Chris sighed as he lowered her back down. "Fine, but no dessert," he told her.

"Well, define dessert," Tracey said seductively as she began pouring the spaghetti through the colander.

Chris smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "I like the way you think, Kibre," he told her as he reached for some plates. "You are the best thing the D.A.'s office has to offer," he added. He then gasped and looked over at her. "If we do get pregnant, it won't be a problem, will it?"

Tracey shook her head. "I don't believe so. I met my partner today, so she should help ease the workload."

"Is she any good?" Chris asked as he started preparing drinks. "What's she like?"

"Her name's Kelly Gaffney," Tracey began. "I didn't get to spend a lot of time with her today, but she seems very professional. We could get along quite well, and she would definitely be nice to have around. As much as I love everyone, it is nice to have another female to work with."

Tracey finished scooping out some spaghetti onto the two plates. "Ready?" she asked as she tilted her head at the table.

Chris smiled as he walked over to the table with the drinks in his hands. "Ready," he confirmed as he sat down. He placed one glass of wine at Tracey's place and the other at his.

"Wine with spaghetti?" Tracey questioned as she sat down.

Chris shrugged. "Why not?" he asked. "Wine's nice 'cause it puts you in the nice, romantic mood, and the spaghetti's the only thing I know how to cook."

Tracey smiled as she shook her head slightly at her husband. She could not believe what she was hearing, but she loved him anyway. "So, how was work?" Tracey asked as she twirled the spaghetti around on her fork.

"Ok, I guess," Chris admitted through a mouthful of food. He swallowed before continuing. "Would have been better if I was investigating one of your cases," he added. "It makes me feel better knowing I'm helping you."

"I love you," Tracey said simply as she placed her fork-free right hand on top of Chris's. She popped another bit of spaghetti into her mouth, swallowed, then looked at Chris. "Want to skip dinner?" she asked.

Chris looked at her. "Are you serious?" he asked. "I know how hungry you were," he began.

Tracey nodded. "I'm sure," she told him. "Besides, we should save the food for when I'm eating for two." She stood up and pushed her empty chair underneath the table. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Chris smiled as he picked her up in his arms. He quickly kissed her forehead as he began carrying her up the stairs. On their way up, Tracey kicked off her high heels. Once they reached the bedroom, Chris placed her down on the bed.

Tracey walked over to her dresser, pulled something out of it, and walked to the bathroom. "I'll be right back," she assured him. "Then you're going to have the ride of your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Several Weeks Later

Tracey stepped out of the bathroom with the home pregnancy test in held carefully between her fingers. She was dressed in her silk light pink nightgown. She sighed heavily and walked over towards Chris. The wait was driving her insane.

"Anything?" Chris asked as he moved over slightly. Once Tracey sat down, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and placed his head on top of the shoulder next to him. His eyes darted towards the test still held in her fingers.

Tracey shook her head slightly. "No," she said. She did not want to think of why the test was showing no results. It was a long shot anyway, she tried to tell herself. Women don't have babies when they were her age. She could feel her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

"Trace?" Chris asked as he pulled her closer towards him. He took the test from her and placed it on the night table. He rubbed her back soothingly as he hugged her tightly. "It's ok, sweetie, we can try next month," he whispered into her ear.

Tracey shook her head. "Forget it," she muttered. "It's useless. I'm too old."

Chris wiped the tears away from her large brown eyes. "None of that nonsense," he told her. "You're not too old," he assured her. He picked up the test again. "Besides, these things aren't that reliable. I mean, this is positive, but that doesn't mean--"

Tracey dabbed at her eyes again. "Repeat that," she said in shock.

"I think it's positive," Chris said in the same tone of voice. "The little line's there." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Trace, you're pregnant. I knew you weren't too old. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Shocked," was Tracey's first reaction. "And scared," she added. "But a good scared. Kind of the way I felt when I started working in the city." She turned to Chris. "We're going to be parents," she told him. "The two of us. Spaghetti and wine for dinner people raising children."

Chris shrugged. "Well, we have nine months to fix that, right?" he asked.

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Forty weeks," she corrected. "It's closer to ten months," she pointed out as she flopped back onto the bed. "Oh god, I hate you already," she muttered.

"I love you," Chris whispered as he crawled up next to her.

"Do you have any idea how much hell this is going to put me through?" Tracey asked. "I'll gain a lot of weight."

"Sympathy with jurors," Chris argued.

"Back pain, constant need to go to the bathroom, weird food cravings, mood swings, back pain, not to mention having to go to work with a bunch of men," Tracey continued. "Ugh, I hate you," she repeated as she rested her head on top of the pillow.

Chris sighed as he kissed her head. "I love you," he repeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chris smiled as he walked into the D.A.'s office. He looked around for a little bit before finding Tracey's office. He smiled again as he saw that his wife was in the office alone. He knocked on the door slightly before stepping in. "Hey, sweetie," he said as he walked over to her.

Tracey smiled up at him from her desk. A few weeks had passed since she found out she was pregnant. "Are we going to tell them?" she asked curiously. Although it had been a few weeks, she and Chris were still the only two people who knew about the baby.

"Do you really think we should?" Chris asked. "It is still early. I don't want to jinx it or anything."

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Chris, we're not telling everyone that we're dating. We're telling them that we're having a baby." She sighed as she glanced down at her desk. "Besides, I have to let Arthur know pretty soon. Some of these cases do take longer than I'd like them to, and I would like some weeks off before my due date just to ensure that I won't go into labor in the courtroom."

"Do you really think that could happen?" Chris asked.

"I don't want to take the chance," Tracey said. "And I'm the pregnant one," she added as she reached for a small bag of carrots from the top drawer of her desk.

Chris smiled and kissed her forehead. "Ok, if you want to tell them, then we can tell them today," he promised. "Just one thing," he added as he stepped back and looked at her.

"What?" Tracey asked. "Is something wrong with my makeup?"

Chris shook his head. "No, nothing like that. It's just your hair," he said.

Tracey frowned. "What about my hair?" she asked. "Don't you like it?"

"O-of course I do," he assured her. "It's just that you shouldn't really wear it in a bun. You kind of look like Frasier's wife from _Cheers _when you do that." He instantly frowned. "Except you're so much prettier," he quickly added. "And you have a better personality, and you're hotter, and--"

Tracey rolled her eyes as she undid her hair. "Relax," she said as she grabbed Chris's hand. "I understand what you mean." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "Ready to tell them?" she asked.

"Tell them what?" came the feminine voice from the doorway. Tracey and Chris picked up their heads and looked over at Tracey's partner, ADA Kelly Gaffney. "Sorry. I didn't mean to butt in, but we need some of those files," she said as she gestured at Tracey's desk.

Tracey smiled at the other woman. "Chris, this is my partner Kelly Gaffney," she introduced. "Kelly, this is my husband Chris Ravell," she finished.

Chris smiled as he wrapped an arm around Tracey. "It's nice to meet you," he said politely. "Tracey's told me many wonderful things about you."

Kelly beamed proudly. "I've heard some things about you," she said. "Nice to finally meet you as well," she continued as she walked into the room. "And kudos for getting her to take down the Lilith hair."

"Thank you!" Chris said as Kelly grabbed some papers from Tracey's desk. He turned to his wife. "I like her," he said. "We should have her over for dinner sometime."

Tracey smiled. "Yea, I like her, too," she admitted. She sighed before turning back to Chris. "Ready to make the big announcement?"

Chris nodded. "Sure thing," he said as he grabbed Tracey's hand.


End file.
